The Sins Of The Father
by NWalshe
Summary: People know Oscar's Mom but what about his dad? dis-continued- Been Adopted By AbbieCole
1. Chapter 1 New

I do not own any MI High Characters

* * *

The Sins Of The Father

An Unwanted Weakness

Oscar was lying in bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. At the age of 16 he had been livingas Oscar Cole for 2 years all because his mother had turned against her country and began working for S.K.U.L. Oscar now worked as a school spy for MI9. Thing was he hated living like this, but he had no choice. Deciding that there was no way he could get back to sleep Oscar turned the lamp next to his bed on. He checked the clock on this bedside table. It read3:30am. _Why can't I sleep _Oscar though. When he was a kid his dad would read to him when he couldn't sleep. That stopped when Oscar was 7, as that was the last time he saw his father. His mom had told him he had died but she'd never say how. He opened the draw of his bedside table a drew out a small photo. The photo was of three people a darked haired woman with brown eyes, a young boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes and a older man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Tears began to sting Oscar's eyes. He missed his father. He missed the stories. He missed his childhood (or lack there of). He placed the picture back in draw. He had got on well with his father but then he was gone. There one day and gone the next he never said goodbye. He then lay with his knees to his chest. Only then did he let the tears come. Never would he let anyone see him cry. To him tears were a sign of weakness. And Oscar didn't want to be weak. He wanted to be like his dad.


	2. An Unwelcome Arrival

The Sins Of The Father

An Unwelcome Arrival

Oscar walk though the doors of Saint Hopes, his school, to be met with the sight of Rose running towards him.

"You need to get to HQ now" Rose said once she reached Oscar. The walk to the caretakers storeroom (which was really the entrance to HQ). Once they were in they found Carrie and Frank waiting for them.

"What's up Frank" Oscar asked as he sat down beside Carrie.

"Well you three have been asked to report to MI9 head quarters immediately for your next mission assignment" Frank explained.

"what's the mission?" Carrie asked.

"I have no idea. You all have been excused from school to day. We better get going."Frank told them.

MI9 Head Quarters.

"Why did they call us here if we're just going to sit here,"Carrie complained. They had been sitting in the office of the head of MI9 for haft an hour. It was boring. A that moment the head of MI9 entered followed by Agent Stark and another man.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. This is Agent Tyler Davis and I'm sure you remember Chief agent Stark." The head of MI9 said. Oscar looked at the man that had entered with her and Agent Stark. All he could see was that agent Davis had sandy blond hair.

"Agent Davis I'd like you to meet Frank London, Agent Oscar Cole, Agent Carrie Stewart and Agent Rose Gupta" The Head told Agent Davis, who finally looked up. He had bright blue eyes. He scanned the people in front of him . His eyes met Oscar's. They stared at each other but said nothing. " We have brought you here today to help with something. 3 banks in the country have been robbed in the past week. All in the same way always the same time and the same amount taken. These robberies are almost identical to ones that happened 9 years ago. The robbers from 9 years ago were never caught even though we tried."

"You think that we can find people you have been looking for, for the past nine years" Rose said.

"I have been looking for them for nine years and the problem is they don't stay in one place very long so we have a matter of days maybe a week at the most to find them." Agent Davis said finally moving his eyes from Oscar to Rose.

"Okay we'll do it" Carrie said.

Once they'd left the Head turned to Agent Davis and said "He recognises you doesn't he"

"Yeah he does, this could be a problem. He won't be happy with the fact I've been alive all these years. Why did you tell Jade I was dead? And most of all why have you turned my 16 year old son in to a Agent?" Davis said.

"It was the easiest thing to do when you think about it" the head told him.

"I don't think Oscar will see it that way" He said with a grin. He was right.


	3. An Unknown Face

An Unknown Face

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon _

HQ

Oscar sat staring at the computer screen. _How do I know him?_ He thought. Rose was sitting next to him typing rabidly.

"Hey, Rose" He said switcher his view from the computer to her.

"Yeah Oscar" She said without looking at the screen.

"Did you recognise Agent Davis?" He asked

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause I think I know him" She started typing again. A picture of Agent Davis appeared on the scene. Rose had opened his file.

"Agent Tyler Davis born 14th July 1973 in London. He started working for MI9 in 1991 at the age of 18. he wasn't seen from 2001 to 2005 and there is no actually evidence that he was there before that" Rose said

"When was he born?" Oscar asked

"14th July 1973"

"How old would he have been in 1994"He asked as his hands began to shake.

"21, Why Oscar?"

"Can you access anything else?" He asked ignoring her question.

"There is a file attached but it has an 8 word code needed to open it"

"Try _"__Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow."_" He said. She typed it in and the file opened. It was other Agent file.

" Why is this attached?" She wondered.

"Who's is it?" Oscar asked.

"Agent Jackson Dixon" She was shocked by the name. "He was born on the same day as Agent Davis but he was reported MIA and presumed dead in 2001. He started in 1991 at the age of 18." She gasped as she read on.

"What is it Rose?"

" Agent Dixon married Jade Hailday, now Jade Dixon-Hailday, in 1993. They had a son in 1994." Rose muttered.

"Jackson Dixon was my father, I already knew that." He said"But what does Agent Davis have-" Oscar couldn't finish as it hit him. He knew why he could recognise him. "Agent Tyler Davis and Agent Jackson Dixon are the same person." He muttered.

"How did you come to that?"

"Agent Davis looks just like my father, that's why I knew him." Oscar whispered tears filling his eyes. " My father used to tell me that courage is being afraid but going on anyhow."

"That's how you opened the file, but how did you know it would work"

Oscar didn't answer. Rose could see tears running down his face. She pulled Oscar in to a tight hug. Oscar didn't hide his weakness it let it show. Maybe he didn't want to be like his dad.


	4. An Unneeded Family

An Unneeded Family

_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. ~Johann Schiller_

Oscar found Agent Davis sitting in the head's office. He turned to look as the door opened and Oscar walked in.

"Hello Agent Cole" He said turning back to the file in front of him.

"Hello Agent Davis or should I say Agent Dixon" Oscar said closing door behind him. Agent Davis stood up and look at Oscar.

"How do you know that?!"He asked quite loudly.

"Cause no one was smart enough to change the code to enter your real file!"Oscar yelled

"Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow." He muttered

"Yeah that's the one" Oscar spat.

"You have to understand son" Agent Davis pleaded.

"Understand! You want me to understand!" Oscar yelled "You've missed 9 years of my life and you want me to understand!"

"It's my job"He yelled back.

"Well good for you. Mom's job involved her leaving 2 years ago and me having to change my name and where I lived!"Oscar yelled as tears build up in his eyes.

"I didn't know that" He muttered, he watched tears run down his son's face. "I'm sorry, Oscar"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it."Oscar spat as he walked out. He just couldn't look at his father any more. Agent Davis turned back to the file on the desk. He open it and looked at the photo within it. The photo was of 2 adults, a baby boy and a young girl.

"I really messed up." He whispered to himself.


	5. An Unseen Truth

Thank you to everyone how has commented on this story your nice comments is what keeps me writing keep reviewing please!

* * *

An Unseen Truth

"_The truth will set you free. But first, it will piss you off."-Gloria Steinem. _

Oscar sat in HQ his face stained with tear tracks. At this moment he hated his father for what he'd done. Rose and Carrie entered talking about the case.

"You okay Oscar?" Rose asked once she had seen him.

"Yeah, got back from Head quarters about an hour ago. Had a nice chat with Agent Davis."He said

"Oh I'm guessing that didn't go well."Rose said placing her hand on his should

"You think." Oscar muttered. Carrie looked on confused.

"What's going on?" Carrie asked looking between Oscar and Rose.

"My dad is alive and just happens to be Agent Davis." Oscar told her looking at the floor again.

"Oh my god" She muttered.

"He left me and mom. 2 years after my sister died he left" He yelled standing up and pacing.

"You had a sister?"

"She was kidnapped when I was 3 and after 2 years she was believed to me dead. Her name was Haley she'd be 18 by now" He said chocking up a little. Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He sobbed in to her shoulder. _What has this man done to him_ Rose thought _He needs his dad._

" Isn't it better to know the truth than live the rest of your life with out knowing where your dad is." Rose said.

Oscar pulled away he rubbed his eyes.

"The prat left me and my mom, faked his bloody death and then comes back 9 years later as a different bloody person" He yelled.

"We see that but he's still your dad." Carrie said.

"No he's not! Jackson Dixon was my father and he died years ago" Oscar yelled as he stormed out of HQ. Rose and Carrie looked at each other and sighed.

_This case may be harder than I thought _Rose thought.


	6. An Unforgettable Love

The Unforgeable Love

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.-Corinthians 13:4_

Rose was worried. She loved Oscar more than anything else in this world and she hated to see him hurting like this. She had a new found hatred for Agent Davis and all he had ever done to Oscar. Oscar didn't like people felling sorry for him , he didn't like being weak. No matter how many time Rose said that it wasn't weak to cry he still won't cry in front of anyone but her.

She stood out sit his front door and knocked twice. Emily, Oscar's guardian, answered it.

"Is Oscar here?" Rose asked

"No he went out" Emily said

"Thanks" Rose said as she turned to walk away, she knew where to find him. There was a wooded area that he'd once taken her to, that's where she found him. He was sitting against a tree staring in to space. She sat next to him and placed her hand in is.

"Hey Rosie" He whispered. His voice was shaky like he'd been crying. She looked at him, his eyes were red and his face stained with tear track. She lay her head on his chest.

"I hate seeing you like this. I hate that he does this to you" She said.

"I know, I hate that seeing me like this hurts you" He whispered. He kissed her head a hugged her close to him. "I love you Rose"  
"I love you too, Oscar everything will be okay with you dad."

"God I hope so."


	7. An Unforgotten Night

London, England.

For 13 years she watched these people watched them work, watched them plan. She had learned so much about them, how disgusting and vile they were and most of all how evil they where. She was 5 when she first met them, well when they took her. They'd robbed bank after bank since then and they'd robbed 3 in the past week. All she wanted was to see her family again to hold her brother again but she couldn't. She was 18 and she'd most likely die here. Well at least she hoped she would.

A cold voice called to her "Hey girly what do you think of our plan?"

"It's good" She lied not wanting to anger them.

"Good girl" The cold voice said again before him and his partner left.

She started to think about her family.

_Flashback_

_13 year before_

"_Daddy" She screamed as her father walked through the door. He picked the 5 year old up and buried his face in her sandy blond hair. _

"_How's daddy's little girl doing?" He asked as he carried her into the living room._

"_Good" She said as her father put her down._

"_Daddy's home" A small voiced yelled. It was Oscar, her little brother, who came running into the room. Their dad pick him up and kissed his head._

"_My baby boy." He whispered as he sat down next to his daughter. Oscar had fallen a sleep in his arms. He pulled his little girl close to him. "My angel" He whispered to her._

_She smiled at him, her blue eyes shinning. This was the last time she was truly happy._

Present day.

She began to cry at the memory of her brother and father. That was the last time she was Haley Dixon-Halliday.


	8. An Unexpected Bonding Expirence

MI9 Head Quarters

_An ounce of blood is worth more than a pound of friendship. ~Spanish Proverb_

"This is impossible!" Carrie yelled throwing the case file.

"It always seems impossible until its done." Agent Davis said as he pinned markers on a map.

"Nelson Mandela" Rose said as she searched through another case file. "I like the quote To believe in God is impossible not to believe in Him is absurd. Voltaire."

"Why does anyone care?" Oscar said as he rested his head on his knees. He was exhausted and felt like crap. They'd been there for 6 hours reading file after file.

"You okay, son?" Agent Davis asked.

"Don't call me that." Oscar spat before coughing violently. Rose's eyes widened, she walked over to him and placed her hand over his forehead. He was burning up.

"Your ill." She said

"No I'm not." He protested. He doesn't get ill.

"Stop being stubborn and listen to her." Agent Davis said pinning more marker to the board.

"Shut up I'm fine." He said before coughing again.

"Yeah you sound it." Carrie said. Oscar yawned and leant back against the pillow, his eye lids felt heavy. He closed is eyes for a second and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"He's always been able to do that." Agent Davis said quietly.

"Do what?" Carrie asked.

"Sleep anywhere. He's sleep on a bench in a shopping centre when he was 4." Agent Davis said laughing at the memory.

" Did you miss him?" Rose asked.

" Yes everyday. He's all I thought about. I wondered what he looked liked, what he liked, what he disliked, if he was happy, if he hated me for leaving him." Agent Davis said turning to look at Rose.

"Why didn't you come back before now?" Carrie asked.

"I couldn't it was against the rules of the program I was part of. I wanted so badly. I wanted to hold my son again tell I loved him. But I left to late and now I can't do that. I know you hate because I hurt him, but I didn't mean to." He said pushing Oscar's bangs out of his eyes.

" I know but I love him and I can't stand people who hurt him." Rose said.

"You and Jade weren't the best parent's in the world, were you." Carrie said.

"Carrie" Rose said.

"She's right. Our jobs came before him and Haley and they should have come first always." He said.

"Oscar won't talk about Haley."

"I wouldn't suppose he remembers much. He was very young when she was kidnapped but I know that he loved her." He said walking to the board again. "We spend 2 years looking for her before we saw the truth that she was most likely dead, we never gave up hope even though we knew that are hope would make the pain worse if she was found dead."

"It can't have been easy." Carrie said.  
"It was harder on Jade. She didn't want to believe her little angel was now a little angel." He said with a small, hollow chuckle.

"Stop trying to make us feel sorry for you." Carrie said.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel sorry for me" He said.

"Well you did." Rose said. Her feeling towards Agent Davis were changing, she was starting to understand him.

"Stop talking." Oscar mumbled half asleep.

The other 3 laughed at the sleeping boy which held a special place in all of their hearts.


End file.
